Sparkling Star
by piscesaurus
Summary: REPUBLISH/ PROLOG/ Sebuah kisah mengenai Mighty Five, boyband beranggotaka 5 pemuda di bawah naungan KH entertainment. Kisah mengenai persahabatan, cinta, konflik, dan rahasia di antara mereka./ AU-T/ SasuSaku/ RnR?


**Sparkling Stars**

**.**

Piscesaurus©2013

All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

AU-T

**WARNING:**

OOC, Imaginative-based, not EYD basic, typo

**.**

If **you dislike** this story, please just **go back!**

**.**

**KH entertainment**, satu nama yang tidak asing lagi di telinga orang-orang Jepang yang tertarik pada musik dan drama, merupakan sebuah agensi yang bergerak di bidang musik sebagai label rekaman dan di bidang pencarian bakat. Agensi ini sudah berdiri sejak beberapa tahun silam dan telah melahirkan banyak artis ternama seperti aktris senior, Tsunade, yang kini telah menapakkan karirnya di _Hollywood_ setelah menghabiskan masa kontraknya dengan agensi yang ia anggap sungguh berjasa baginya tersebut. Seperti halnya proses kehidupan, ada yang pergi maka akan ada yang terlahir, begitu pula KH entertainment, mereka yang sudah habis masa kontraknya akan digantikan oleh para _trainee _baru yang telah dilatih selama beberapa tahun untuk kemudian didebutkan sebagai aktris, aktor, maupun penyanyi, baik itu solois ataupun grup.

Tahun ini, seperti yang telah diberitakan oleh media massa, KH entertainment akan melahirkan sebuah boy band yang beranggotakan sembilan member. "Mereka sudah kami _training _selama hampir 10 tahun dengan pelatihan yang ketat dan tahun ini pada pertengahan April, mereka akan _debut_ sebagai sebuah _boy group_ yang memiliki _talent_ di atas _boy group_ pertama kami, Fame," tutur juru bicara pihak KH entertainment pada suatu siang saat konferensi pers diselenggarakan.

"Berapakah rentang umur mereka?" tanya salah satu audiensyang merupakan seorang wartawan sebuah majalah terkenal, _Doodle_. Seorang laki-laki di samping juru bicara tadi langsung menuliskan pertanyaan tersebut ke sebuah kertas putih yang ada di atas meja beralaskan kain berwarna merah marun.

"Anda tadi menyebutkan bahwa _talent boy group _ini di atas Fame, bisa anda jelaskan talent apa saja itu dan apakah itu berarti Fame telah resmi dibubarkan?" seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan kacamata bening menggantung di atas tulang hidungnya bertanya dengan antusias.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan?" juru bicara itu menawarkan kesempatan. Merasa tidak ada yang mau menambahkan, laki-laki berusia sekitar empat puluhan itu segera mengambil kertas yang diserahkan si juru tulis dan mulai memberikan penjelasan.

"Jadi, rentang umur untuk member _boy group _baru ini antara 20 hingga 22 tahun dan untuk pembubaran Fame, ya, kami sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan _group _pertama kami tersebut dikarenakan oleh banyak hal yang akan kami beritahukan nantinya," ucap laki-laki itu sambil memberikan senyum di akhir kalimat.

"Dari rumor yang beredar, adik Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke, akan _debut _di dalam _group _baru ini, apakah itu benar?" sebuah pertanyaan terdengar dari pojok ruangan, tempat seorang audiens bermata ruby bertanya.

"Untuk konfirmasi member, kami akan memperkenalkannya secara perlahan mengingat ini masih awal Januari sehingga masih ada sekitar tiga setengah bulan untuk mematangkan persiapan para anggota _boy group _ini, oleh karena itu, kami mohon antisipasi dari segala pihak agar semua hal dapat berjalan lancar dan terkoordinir," tutur si juru bicara sekaligus menutup acara konferensi pers tersebut.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bermata biru dengan rambut _spike blonde _menjadi mahkota di kepalanya, terlihat tengah berpose sambil memegang kerah kemeja hitamnya, membuat _collar bone-_nya terlihat seksi dengan pencahayaan yang dibuat minim. Kilatan _blitz _serta suara jepretan kamera terdengar riuh di dalam sebuah studio yang kini diisi oleh banyak orang, baik itu tim fotografi maupun penata rias. Belum lagi suara _speaker_ yang memainkan lagu-lagu hits, membuat hiruk pikuk di dalam ruangan itu semakin bertambah. Beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki tadi mengganti pose dengan telapak tangan kanan terangkat sedada dan wajah menatap ke samping kiri bawah, membuat telunjuk seorang pria yang kini tengah memegang kamera, menekan sebuah tombol yang langsung menyimpan gambar pemuda tadi.

"Oke, cukup untuk sesi pemotretanmu, Naruto," ucap seorang pria berambut sebahu dan berombak sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sebuah layar komputer yang kini mempertontonkan hasil jepretan selama kurang lebih setengah jam tadi. Naruto mengangguk kemudian menerima sebuah botol air mineral dan meneguk air tersebut hingga sisa setengah. Laki-laki itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah sofa empuk berwarna _peach _yang sempat digunakan untuk sesi pemotretan sebelumnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah mengusap layar _iPad_-nya

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan manajer?" tanya Naruto sambil meneguk kembali air minumnya. Laki-laki di sampingnya hanya menggedikkan bahu dan berujar, "Kiba _nii-san_ perlu memperbaiki beberapa bagian dalam lagu dan Itachi ingin menemuinya sepulang dari pemotretan."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian memilih untuk menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa tersebut lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan rutinitasnya yang semakin padat akhir-akhir ini guna mempersiapkan _debut_-nya bersama teman-teman setimnya. Mulai dari rekaman lagu untuk promosi yang berjumlah dua dan satu lagu yang merupakan duet antara dirinya dengan salah satu anggota_ girl_ _group_. Lalu, pemotretan album yang hasilnya harus mencapai kata sempurna di mata CEO mereka. Belum lagi, _training vocal _serta olahraga teratur yang harus mereka jalankan hingga tinggal satu hal yang belum mereka lakukan yaitu pembuatan _music video_ dan itu membuat Naruto ingin sekali memeluk guling kesayangannya saja selama seharian penuh.

"Ternyata video selama masa _training _kita sudah di_publish_," ucap laki-laki di samping Naruto, sambil menekan _button play _di bawah layar.

Naruto yang tertarik dengan ucapan teman segrupnya tadi, lekas membuka matanya dan melihat siapa di antara mereka yang di_publish_ terlebih dahulu videonya. Di dalam video, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah tengah mempertontonkan gerakan-gerakan _freestyle dance _dengan lagu beraliran _hip hop_ sebagai pengiringnya. Video yang berdurasi 1 menit 52 detik tersebut, merupakan video yang diambil semasa mereka _trainee _milik salah satu anggota _KH's next boy group_ yang bernama Gaara Sabaku.

"Si merah tengah beraksi rupanya, Sai," cetus Naruto sambil menahan suara kekehan keluar dari mulutnya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sai itu hanya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah tampannya.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak kemudian menekuk kedua siku ke belakang, menjadikannya bantalan. kelopak matanya kembali terpejam, menyembunyikan dua manik safir di baliknya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang anggota _boy band _dari sebuah agensi nomor wahid di Jepang. Dirinya masih ingat, memori mengenai seorang anak kecil yang datang ke sebuah audisi dengan bermodalkan kaos hitam serta celana selutut berwarna oranye. Bocah itu berdiri di depan tiga juri yang bermuka kaku, hampir tidak ada yang membalas cengiran lebarnya, membuat laki-laki itu tampak sedikit kikuk. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan diri dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu milik _rapper _favoritnya, Eminem, yang berjudul _Not Afraid_. Selanjutnya, ia diminta untuk menunjukkan _dance skill _miliknya yang sontak membuat seluruh juri memberikan _standing applause. _"Dia adalah dewa _break dance_," ujar salah seorang juri yang benar-benar terkesan dengan kemampuannya dan sekarang, setelah mengalami tahun-tahun yang sulit untuk berlatih vokal, menulis dan mengkomposisi lagu, serta menari, ia akan segera menjadi bintang baru di panggung hiburan Jepang.

**.**

**.**

Di lantai tiga, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan berdinding kayu berwarna coklat muda, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam diikat ke belakang tengah mendengarkan hasil rekaman _boy group _binaannya. Beberapa kali ia kedapatan mengernyitkan alisnya sambil mencoret-coret kertas di atas pangkuannya. Laki-laki itu kemudian menghentikan lagu yang ia putar dan menggantinya dengan lagu duet milik Naruto. Ia lalu membalik kertas di atas pangkuannya ke kertas di mana tertulis lirik lagu ciptaan Naruto dan _partner_nya tersebut.

_I wanna see you girl_

_Gimme a holla_

_Tell me whenever you need me*_

Laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengar suara Naruto yang benar-benar menghayati lirik yang ia tulis. Ia menyuarakannya dengan emosi yang seolah-olah tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk 'gadis' tersebut. Belum lagi suara gadis yang Naruto pilih untuk melakukan duet dengannya, benar-benar perpaduan yang apik mengingat suara Naruto yang _baritone_.

Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan tugasnya me-_review _lagu, suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan kertas tadi dari pangkuannya ke atas meja abu-abu di depannya.

"Masuk," ucapnya sembari menatap kearah pintu masuk. Terlihat rambut _spike blonde_ memasuki ruangan, diikuti dua orang di belakangnya.

"Maaf Itachi, aku terlambat," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua dengan _hoodie_ hitam bertuliskan FAKE FOE membalut tubuhnya, laki-laki tersebut membungkukkan badannya dan langsung mendudukkan diri di samping laki-laki berkucir itu. "Manajer bilang ada beberapa bagian lagu yang harus kami perbaiki," sambungnya.

Laki-laki berkucir yang dipanggil Itachi itu mengangguk, membenarkan. "Ya, dan ini pembetulan-pembetulan yang harus kau lakukan," ia menggoyang-goyang bundelan kertas di tangannya, "Dan menurutku hampir semua lagu ciptaan grupmu sangat menarik, kuharap dengan pembetulan ini lagu kalian menjadi sepenuhnya matang," tuturnya jelas.

"Baiklah, Kiba, kau perlu memperbaiki bagian ini, seharusnya kau memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata ini dan pas kan emosimu agar mereka yang mendengar akan mengetahui apa yang ingin kau sampaikan," laki-laki itu tampak tengah memberikan pengarahan pada Kiba sembari menunjuk beberapa kata yang ada di kertas. "Baik, sekarang kita coba."

Kiba mengangguk paham dan segera membawa kertas lirik tadi ke dalam ruang rekaman. Dari ruang yang bersebrangan, yang hanya dibatasi sekat sebuah kaca bening, laki-laki berkucir itu memberikan kode untuk Kiba bersiap-siap dan instrumen musik pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kiba yang mengetahui ini saatnya ia mengeluarkan suara, langsung menyanyikan bagiannya tersebut.

_I promise you for only looking at your eyes_

_Stand by your side for protecting and loving you with all my heart**_

Dia benar-benar mengikuti arahan dari Itachi dan membuat perbaikan lagu itu berlangsung tidak lama. Setelah merasa bagiannya sudah sempurna, ia kembali ke ruangan di mana Itachi berada.

"Apa yang harus diperbaiki lagi?" tanya Kiba sembari membolak-balik kertas di tangannya. Itachi menghentikan kegiatan pengeditan lagunya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba barusan. "Gaara dan Sai, bagian mereka perlu diperbaiki lagi sepertinya, padahal mereka telah melakukan _recording_ berulangkali," jawabnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari memijit pelipis.

"Kutebak, pasti karena emosi mereka yang tidak tersampaikan," ucap laki-laki ber-_hoodie _hitam itu yang langsung mendapat kekehan dari Itachi. "Tapi yang mengherankan, mengapa Sasuke bisa lolos dari perbaikan lagu ini, padahal ia salah satu di antara manusia es itu," lanjutnya. Itachi memilih diam dan memutarkan lagu duet Sasuke dengan seorang senior.

"Coba kau dengar," suruhnya.

_It's you (It's you) It's you (It's you)__  
__For me, it's only you (It's you) It's you___

_I don't need anyone else, I just want you__  
__Even if you ask again, I just want you__  
__You might already have another love__  
__But there's nothing I can do__  
__I can't turn back now Oh__  
__The moment I caught your eye__  
__The moment you drove a nail into my heart__  
__Regretfully, I chose you__  
__Yes, it's you_

Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan suara Sasuke di situ. Pantas saja ia bisa lolos dari 'rekaman ulang'. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki bermata coklat itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan terhanyut pada musik serta suara Sasuke yang benar-benar terdengar seperti tengah menyampaikan perasaan dari lubuk hatinya.

_For me, it's you, it's you, I__  
__Why don't you know, why don't you know__  
__For me, it's you, it's you, I***_

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Kiba terbuka, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berteriak dengan suara seolah putus asa. Padahal selama ia dan Sasuke masih seorang _trainee_, laki-laki itu lebih suka menyanyikan _rap part_.

"Sudah mengerti mengapa ia lolos?" tanya Itachi sembari menutup folder lagu tersebut dan melanjutkan acara pengeditannya. "Bahkan, saat aku masih seorang anggota Fame, aku tidak pernah bisa bernyanyi seperti adikku," sambungnya.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam menggantung di batang hidungnya tampak berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia baru saja turun dari pesawat dengan jurusan penerbangan Tokyo – Konoha yang mendarat sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu di bandara internasional Hi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia segera mengambil kopernya di ruang kargo kemudian melangkah keluar untuk mencari taksi.

Pandangan laki-laki itu tidak bisa lepas dari jam tangan _silver _yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, seolah-olah berharap jarum penunjuk waktu yang ada di dalamnya mau berhenti. Ia masih punya waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di tempat pembuatan _music video_, jika seorang gadis bermata _viridian _itu tidak menabraknya.

"_Shit_!" umpat pemuda itu sembari memungut kopernya yang terlempar sejauh tiga meter darinya. Laki-laki itu kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, _you! Watch your steps_!" bentak pemuda itu sembari menudingkan telunjuknya ke depan muka perempuan tadi.

Merasa tidak terima, gadis itu berdiri sembari menggenggam pegangan kopernya, mencoba menahan emosi di dalam dadanya agar tidak meledak. "You too, idiot!" ia balik menuding pria itu.

"_It's your fault for hitting me_!" laki-laki bermata _obsidian _itu tidak mau mengalah.

Gadis itu menghela napas keras-keras dan memilih untuk menghentikan segala pertengkaran kekanakan ini dengan berlalu perg. Namun gadis itu sepertinya masih marah pada pemuda tadi, terlihat dari kedua kaki ber-_wedges _putih miliknya yang melangkah dengan hentakan keras.

Laki-laki itu mengatur napasnya sejenak dan mulai menuju ke pintu keluar, mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya segera.

.

.

A/N:

Setelah mengalami WB atau apapun itu, akhirnya dapet pikiran buat bikin fic beginian. Dijamin ribet dan bakal ngebosenin buat yang enggak suka sama deskripsi panjang dan tidak efektif saya wkwk. Fic ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari keinginan saya yang pengen banget bisa bikin boy band/ girl band gitu. Di sini saya jelas gak akan pake lagu sendiri, tapi comot sana sini dari penyanyi, boy band, dan girl band favorit saya dengan mengganti liriknya ke bahasa inggris, biar lebih dimengerti aja sih maksudnya.

*: Ma Boy 2 – Electroboyz ft. Sistar Hyorin

**: Angel – Super Junior (OST Haru)

***: It's You – Super Junior

Kritik, saran, dan review serta perbaikan sangat dibutuhkan di sini^^

**Thank you**


End file.
